mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 4 Transcript
This is the transcript for episode 4 of Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition. Warning: This video may contain swear words and violence that might not be suitable for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised! Full Transcript A Gems Microsoft Sam: Uh Scotty? R.O. Scotty: Yeah Sam? Microsoft Sam: Are you messing up the S from Hell logo again? R.O. Scotty: No, I'm serious. Jimmy: Seriously? Hank: No kidding! Harvey Z.: Welp, that's all folks! B Gems Microsoft Mike: Bee see dee wee key! Microsoft Sam: That's childish! Microsoft Mary: Uhhhh.... Microsoft Anna: Why are your jokes so corny? Microsoft Zira: Because they're made of corn! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! C Gems Wally Warner: U see me? Rhonda Raven: No, I don't see you! Jimmy, Hank, Harvey Z., and Sidney: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Lexine: That's not funny! Johnny: Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! R.O. Scotty: Johnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny! Davemadson: Please stop the conflicts! Johnny and Microsoft Sam: Scotty keeps messing up the S from Hell and replacing it with letters. Davemadson: Alright, let's try the logo again! D Gems Beulah: D Gems? Abby: Dollar General is part of them. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Microsoft Mike: I like the letter D. Microsoft Mary: Yeah, I want a double D. Microsoft Anna: How 'bout a triple D? Microsoft Zira: LoL E Gems LH Michael: Eeeeeeeeeeeee! LH Michelle: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Microsoft Sam: Childish. Squirrel Girl: Ok, fix the logo please! F Gems Wally Warner: I hope I didn't get an F in school. Rhonda Raven: That's OK, you currently have an A-. Wally Warner: Ok. Beulah: O phew. Abby: I used to be allergic to feathers. Squirrel Girl: Yeah, me too. Microsoft Sam: Scotty, this is all your doing! Yooooooooooooooooou're fired! R.O. Scotty: Fired. Fired?! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN HOW DARE YOU SAID YOU'RE FIRED ABOUT A BILLION TIMES YOU STUPID BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH! *BOOOM!* Davemadson: Scotty, you shouldn't throw a tantrum because of you messing up the logos. I'll rehire you while I beat up Microsoft Sam. Davemadson: Take that, you ugly bastard again! Microsoft Sam: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! And so, Microsoft Sam went to the hospital because of his injuries, so Johnny took the role for him. Davemadson: Ok, let's fix this logo again. G Gems Jimmy: G Gems? Hank: It's like saying Sscreen Ggems. Harvey Z.: That's gibberish. Sidney: Yyou ggot iit! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! S Gems LH Michael: It's like Screen Gems, but without "creen!" LH Michelle: I know right? Microsoft Mike: Sigh... Microsoft Mary: Look! Lucifer & Lucretia McEvil! Lucifer McEvil: Where is Evil Microsoft Sam? Lucretia McEvil: We must keep looking! Microsoft Zira: But McEvils, he is not here today! Lucifer McEvil: Either look for Evil Microsoft Sam or we'll shit on you, harlots! Microsoft Anna: We are not harlots, and don't you dare get filthy with us! Take that! Microsoft Anna attacks Lucifer & Lucretia McEvil with her laser power, and suddenly... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Microsoft Zira: The studio is safe again! Lexine: Now we can fix this logo! Johnny: Alright, let's do it! X Gems Wally Warner: Uh, what happened to the S from Hell? Rhonda Raven: Maybe someone added (-X-) was here on the logo. Beulah: I did it! Abby: Beuuuuuuuuuuuuuulah! Squirrel Girl: Beulah, what are you doing? Davemadson: Oh no! She's going to destroy this place! All but Beulah: OOOOOHHHHHH NNOOOOO! *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* Microsoft Mike: It's alright everyone, that was a false alarm. All: Phew! Microsoft Mary: Beulah is kicked out of the studio for 2 days! Microsoft Anna: Curse you Beulah! Microsoft Zira to Beulah: Maybe if you didn't talk about the X on the logo, you would have never destroyed the studio! Davemadson: Ok guys, let's go to lunch! R.O. Scotty: Where are we going? Davemadson: Gatti's Pizza R.O. Scotty: Oh cuberooty! Category:Transcripts